Everlasting
by Dbztron2
Summary: Daniel has been missing for four years and has suddenly come back. He also seems to have changed quite a bit. What will the voltron force do about all this?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1 of Everlasting. I have been planning a fic like this for a long time but haven't been able to get around to it.**

* * *

**Found**

_**-Larmina-**_

"It's starting to get dark already. Should we head back to the castle?" Vince asked.

"No, it's fine. We aren't doing anything tomorrow so if we stay up a little later tonight it won't matter." Hunk said.

"Ya. Hey do you think we could search a little more for-" I was cut off by Aunt Allura.

"Larmina, it's been four years. We won't find him. Daniel's gone." She told me.

"Ya but maybe…" I started.

"Larmina, I wish he were still around to and I really wish we knew what happened to him, but he isn't and we don't. So please drop it." Allura said. Daniel had been missing for four years now. He said he was going on a short walk right before dinner one day for some fresh air and never came back. We searched for two years for some kind of clue, anything, but we didn't find anything at all. It was like he just vanished into thin air. Eventually everyone gave up and went on with their lives, except me. Of course if someone from town comes up and says they think they saw him here or there the team will look into it, but we never find anything.

"Larmina we all miss him, but we all have to let go. Chances are he's dead or Lotor caught him and turned him into a Robeast or something." Vince said unhelpfully. I looked ahead of me. I saw a guy about my height wearing a long black cloak.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I wonder why he's wearing a cloak." Keith said. We walked up closer to the cloaked figure who didn't seem to move. He was leaning under a shade tree and looked like he just dug himself up from the ground. Like he had been buried like the dead and just dug himself up. I looked closer and saw there was a hole in the ground that seemed to have just been dug up. Weird.

"Who are you?" Lance asked the stranger. The guy seemed to look at us, but I couldn't tell they way that hood covered his face. I looked up and saw the sun was now completely gone. It was dark now, very dark. And the stranger seemed to like that. The stranger sighed.

"You mean you don't remember me?" he asked. His voice was familiar yet I couldn't tell who it was. He sounded almost emotionless and bored, yet a little bit of sarcasm seemed to get by his lips.

"No. now who are you? Why are you wearing that black cloak? It makes me think your hiding something." Keith said.

"Oh that makes me a little sad Keith. What you don't trust me anymore? I just can't believe you forgot about me. Though I can tell Larmina here hasn't." Said the guy.

"WHAT! Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" Keith asked. "And how the hell do you know her name?" he pointed to me.

"Because I was good friends with all of you. And I still think, if you remember who I am, that we are still friends. Please don't tell me that you have become some snart bag over the last four years." The guy responded. Wait a minute! Four years was the amount of time Daniel's been gone. And snart bag was his word.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lance shouted.

"Wait a minute." I said. "Daniel? Is that you under there?" Keith and Lance's eyes widened as I said this. The cloaked figure seemed to chuckle.

"Daniel? Is that really you?" Lance asked. The figure slid the hood back. Familiar violet eyes and black hair appeared from underneath.

"Daniel!" I shouted happily and threw my arms around him. "I knew you were still alive somewhere!"

"Ya well here I am. Now would you let go please. Personal space." He said. I backed up. "My question is how you found me."

"We went on a walk and saw you leaning against the tree." I said.

"Ya now here's my question. Where have you been these last few years?" Keith asked him. Daniel paused looking at him.

"I was captured by Wade and it took me a while to get away. And my voltcom busted so I couldn't call for help." He said and showed us the badly shredded voltcom.

"Oh my god. Well we can get you a new voltcom because it's unlikely we'll be able to fix this one." Pidge said. Daniel didn't move or speak. He just looked at Pidge.

"And hey what's with the new cloths?" Lance asked.

"My cadet uniform was shredded pretty badly so I had to get new cloths and this was all I could find." Daniel said. Daniel seemed different somehow. I was getting weird vibes from him like he was dangerous. He also sounded emotionless every time he spoke, if anything a little sad or angry.

"We can get you a new one back at the castle. In fact maybe we should head back now." Allura said.

"Good idea." Daniel said. His face blank, no emotion what so ever. We started to walk back.

"Hey Daniel what were you doing just standing by that tree?" I asked him.

"I tripped in a hole behind it walking back to the castle and was waiting till my foot stopped hurting till I kept going, but I'm fine now." He said as if it were nothing.

"So Daniel. I forgot. How old are you now?" Lance asked.

"Fo- sixteen." Daniel said. I kind of wanted to slap Lance. We all knew that when Daniel went missing he, Vince, and I were all twelve and it's not that hard to figure out what twelve plus four is. Though it did seem a little odd Daniel almost saying a different age than what he was. Then we were back at the castle.

* * *

"We moved your old room around so we'll have to give you a new one." Allura said. Daniel slightly nodded. Keith walked away and came back with a cadet uniform for Daniel. Daniel took it and went into the bathroom to change. I looked at everyone.

"See I told you he was still alive!" I said.

"Ya but he seems a little different." Lance said.

"Well he has been locked up for four years so of course he would be. And because it was Wade who did it to him who knows what else he's been through." Hunk said. Keith nodded.

"Ya, we'll just have to give him some time and space to figure things out." He said. I looked over and saw Pidge programming a new voltcom.

"Hey Pidge. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Programming a new voltcom for Daniel since his was damaged so much. I'm making it to where he'll have claws again." He said. Then Daniel came out in a cadet uniform holding his old cloths and a sword he must have had under the cloak.

"Hey Pidge do you think you could program my voltcom to give me dual swords? Since Wade captured me and I got out that's the weapon I've been using and it's pretty nice." He said.

"Ya sure." Pidge said. He pressed a couple buttons and then closed it. "It's done. Want to try it out?" He asked.

"Sure." Daniel said. "Where can I put these." He asked holding up the cloths he was wearing before.

"Here just put them on this table for now." Allura said and turned on a holo table. Daniel put his things down and got the voltcom from Pidge. He turned it on and claws came out first, but they were blood red instead of orange now. Then some swords came out that were also red.

"Nice. Thank you." He said.

"No problem." Pidge said.

"Now why don't I show you to your new room? You can rest there for the night and we can talk in the morning." Allura said. Daniel picked up his stuff.

"Ok, but I should tell you. I have started running on stranger hours. I normally sleep during the day and am up at night. I had to do that so I could hide from Wade easier when I was still trying to get away and I guess I just got use to it." He said. "Though I guess I can try to get myself back on normal hours."

"We'll don't overdo it. We'll give you a few days to get back on track." Keith said. Daniel nodded and walked out with Allura. I was so glad he was back…


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2. I love this story.**

* * *

**Locked up**

_**-Keith-**_

I felt kind of bad not even checking to see if Wade or Lotor had gotten Daniel when we were searching for him. If we had we may have been able to get him out of there and he might not be like this now. He didn't seem to like bright or natural light that much, probably from being awake only at night so much. He didn't seem to be eating a lot, or at least I never really saw him eat since he won't come to breakfast, lunch, or dinner. He doesn't talk much anymore, he just leans against the wall, eyes closed arms crossed over chest. He didn't really show emotion anymore, he always seemed to have this blank look and his voice even lacked emotion. He was very pale now since he doesn't come out into the sun that much anymore. Even the way he looked at all of us. Whenever he saw us he looked sad, hurt, angry, scared, and something else I couldn't quite describe. Almost hunger, but it couldn't be that right?

* * *

Today I thought I might try to talk to Daniel, so I started walking to his room.

When I got there his lights were out and he was leaning against the wall in the darkest corner of the room. He look like he was asleep. He wasn't moving at all. It didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Daniel?" I said walking up to him. I opened his eyes a slit to look at me and turned his head. Though it was such a small movement I almost thought he didn't move at all. He stayed quiet for a minute just looking at me.

"Ya?" He asked slowly. His voice sounded a little deeper and rougher than normal.

"Are you alright? What did Wade do to you exactly?" I asked. He paused.

"He locked me in a dark prison cell with only a lantern for light. The only time the door ever opened was when someone came in to give me my one meal a day. And all that was, was about ten ounces of chicken broth, three crackers, and eight ounces of water. I had a very dirty small blanket and small pillow to sleep with and a bucket for a restroom. My clothes were nothing more than shredded brown slave clothes and it was almost always chilly at night and hot during the day. The only way I could tell the difference between night and day was by the temperature because there was no window. Wade thought that if I was gone then you couldn't use flash form and he could beat voltron. That's why he took me." He told me. His voice totally drained of emotion but he looked a little sad.

"Oh Daniel. I'm so sorry about all this." I said.

"Why? It's not your fault." He said.

"Ya but I feel like it is somehow." I said. "And how did you escape?"

"I pretended I was dead so a guard finally came in and took me out. Once I was out I knocked out the guard and made a run for it. Then I found new clothes and the swords. I got out of that area and spent about half a year trying to get back to Arus. Eventually I got onto a cargo ship and got to Arus that way." He said shrugging. "It was nothing really."

"Wow. That's impressive actually. So you spent three and a half years locked up like that?" I asked. He nodded. Then he sighed and closed his eyes again.

"I was about to take a nap when you came in though. You really shouldn't come in here and bug me like that during the day. And at night you should still be careful." He said. I could tell he really did need that nap he mentioned by the way he talked.

"Oh sorry. I guess I'll talk to you later then." I said and walked out.

"Oh it's no big deal. I could tell you just wanted to know more about Wade. Though just so you know, my cell was sound proof so I never heard anything. I don't really know anything about any plans Wade might have." He said.

"Oh well that's too bad." I said. I really didn't know what else to say after what he just told me.

"Ya well whatever. I'm tired and it's nearly midday. I am still a little use to the night life. Talk to you later I guess." He said and shut the door. I walked away. I think I was going to have to kill Wade now…


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3. My dog is driving me insane, she won't stop licking me!**

* * *

**Walk**

_**-Keith-**_

"Wade really did that to him!?" Lance asked. He sounded as pissed as I felt. I had just told him and Allura what Daniel told me.

"I knew Wade was evil, but this? To hurt a child in that way? This is a new low. Even for him." Allura said. I nodded.

"He needs to be dealt with. He's dangerous." I said.

"Right. We should also tell Hunk and Pidge about this. Maybe the other cadets. We might also want to leave Daniel here when we go after Wade because Wade has already done enough damage to him." Allura said. I nodded and looked over to Lance who was looking at the castle camera footage for some reason.

"Hey Lance. What's on the footage?" I asked.

"Daniel is going on a walk." He said.

"What?" I said. Allura and I went up to look at what he was looking at. Daniel had has cloak on and was walking out on the castle and into the woods.

"What's he doing? I knew he was used to the night life now, but it's nearly midnight and last time he went on a walk he was captured." Allura said.

"I think it would be best if we followed him and see what he's up to." I said. They nodded and we walked out to follow Daniel.

* * *

It was surprisingly hard to follow him. I knew he had a head start, but he wasn't even really leaving foot prints. I saw one or two but that's it. Eventually though we wound up in a clearing. I looked around and saw three dead deer. Daniel was kneeling beside one biting its neck.

"Daniel?" I said. He seemed to slightly jump. He slowly got to his feet and turned to face us. He was wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. His eye's, if only for a second, glowed red but did turn back to violet. And his teeth looked sharper, almost like fangs. But they went back to normal in seconds as well.

"I guess I'm going to have to explain now huh?" he said. I nodded.

"Maybe we should go back to the castle though. It's dark, and the dead deer make me feel a little uncomfortable." Allura said.

"Alright then." Daniel said and we started walking back to the castle…


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4. I've had this chapter written for a while but kept forgetting to type it. Sorry!**

* * *

**Immortal**

_**-Daniel-**_

We walked back to the castle in silence. I didn't want to tell them but now I had to. Crap.

As soon as we got back to the castle control room Keith wanted me to start talking.

"Ok so now I want the truth. What have you been up to these last few days? These last few years really?" Keith asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"This all started the night I went on that walk four years ago. I was about to come back to the castle when I heard a noise in the bushes next to me." I paused. "It was Wade bots. Lots of them. They attacked me and then left me there thinking I was dead. I wasn't, but I was dying. I didn't lie when I said Wade did it so you couldn't use flash form, but I did lie on what happened to me." I paused again taking in their expressions. They were all shocked. I kept going. "I tried to call for help but my voltcom was busted as you saw. I laid there for what seemed like hours calling for help. Though after some time someone finally came and he gave me a choice, but no matter what I chose I would die just in a different way. One choice was for him to kill me then and there and end my suffering, the second was for him to leave me to die there slowly, I chose the third, and it was for him to… turn me."

"What do you mean turn you?" Keith asked.

"I'm not human anymore Keith, though you might have guessed that by now. I am also neither dead nor alive, but in between. I am immortal now, a blood sucker. I am a vampire." I said. "I was near death already so he drank my blood and then slit his wrist to give me some of his. To become a vampire you need to not only be bitten and be near death, but you must also drink you're stir's blood. Which this is good because, because of this we can drink human blood without killing or turning them. Also just so you know our bites don't really hurt because our venom has a tranquilizing substance in it that makes it rather enjoyable."

"You're a vampire…" Keith breathed. I decided to prove it to them so I bared my fangs. They jumped a little and I let my fangs slide back under my gums.

"Yes, but I don't like drinking human blood. So I have been surviving the best I can on animal blood. Every three nights I go hunting though I need human blood ever six months no matter what. My stir, who by the way called himself Oanan, stayed with me to teach me this stuff until close to the end of my first year. I think it was because for the first year or so sun light can kill us but after that it's just annoying." I said and paused. "We can drink animal blood only for our first few years, and then we can only survive on human blood. Animal blood won't do anything for us at that point."

"Do you ever regret your choice?" Lance asked.

"Sometimes. I hate that I have to drink human blood like some kind of beast, but I just wasn't ready to really die you know." I said.

"Well don't worry. You'll figure it out and we'll help you. I can see you're really trying to fight this stuff off and at least act as human as possible." Allura said.

"Thank you." I said and looked out the window. "The sun is coming up. It can't hurt me, but I should still try to sleep. Good day." I grinned and Keith chuckled.

"Good day then. We will try to talk to you again tonight." Keith said. I nodded.

"Ok. Bye." I said and started to walk out. "Oh and don't tell anyone about this or I might just have to kill you. Don't worry, I'll tell Hunk, Pidge, Vince, and Larmina soon enough. Just not yet." I called over my shoulder…


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5. I would like to thank alyssa14anc for the inspiration that created this chapter and a few more in the future.**

* * *

**Hunger**

_**-Keith-**_

"So do you really think he's safe to have around?" Lance asked. He, Allura, and I were all in the control room waiting for Daniel, the sun had just gone down a few minutes ago.

"Of course. I mean this is Daniel we're talking about, and don't tell me you didn't see how much he hated drinking blood. Besides I was able to do some scans and went over some stuff today and what he said was all true. His bite won't hurt us unless we drink his blood and are already near death. The only way it could really hurt us is if he drank too much and I don't think that will happen considering how much he hates drinking blood. Besides all that he mainly drinks animal blood." I said.

"Ya, but he still needs human blood every six months and he won't be able to live off of animal blood forever. Here soon he will need human blood all the time and animal blood can't help him." Lance said.

"Lance stop. Daniel won't hurt us if we don't give him a reason to. As long as we make sure he doesn't go to long without blood we'll be fine. If he does go to long without blood then his hunger will be the only threat because then he'll wind up having to feed and would accidently drink too much." Allura said.

"Allura's right Lance. Daniel is no threat as long as we keep his hunger in check. Besides, I think you're just upset because he hissed at you when you went into his room." I said.

"Hey I didn't know he was awake and I just needed the stapler." He said.

"Ya, but he was asleep is the thing. He must have been dreaming. But it sure was funny when you ran out screaming like a little girl." Allura said.

"Oh shut up." Lance said and looked at his feet. Just then the doors opened and Daniel walked in.

"They are right Lance. As long as my hunger stays in check I won't hurt you unless you give me a good reason to." Daniel said.

"How did you…" I started.

"Vampire hearing is much stronger than humans." Daniel said. He looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh. Hey are you ok? You seem a little uneasy." I said. That's when I saw his fangs were sticking out of his gums, just barely but still. His eyes also had a slightly red tint to them. "Daniel why are you're fangs out?" I asked.

"Well I noticed that when I woke up. And I can't put them back in because the hunger is growing. I'm reaching my six month mark." He said sadly.

"Oh. So you need human blood now." I said slowly. I went to a chair and sat down. "Daniel come here."

"Why?" he asked though I could tell he knew why.

"Keith are you sure? I could do it." Allura said.

"Or me." Lance said.

"No I'll be fine. Maybe next time though. We have to make sure his hunger stays under control." I said.

"Keith no. I can't…" Daniel started.

"Daniel now. We have to make sure you're hunger stays in check or else you will become a danger to all of us." I said. I was a little nerves, but who wouldn't be right? But I knew Daniel wouldn't hurt me.

"But…" he said.

"Now Daniel." I said.

"Fine." He said and walked over to me. "So how exactly are we going to do this?" he asked.

"You can decide that." I said. He sighed. Then he bent over and let his fangs come out the rest of the way. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me closer to him. Then I felt his fangs enter my neck and I gasped. It burned at first, but then if felt good and calming. I could also hear him drinking.

After a few swallows though he pulled away, but I could still feel my neck bleeding.

"Thank you." He said and wiped the extra blood from his face.

"Your welcome." I said. I could feel myself breathing hard. He looked at me for a second.

"Here let me seal the wound." He said.

"Uh ok." I said. He leaned over and licked it. "Did you just lick me?" I said. Lance was cracking up.

"That's how we seal wounds. Check if you want. It's gone now." Daniel said. I felt back and it was true. You would never have been able to tell I was bitten.

"Oh cool. Thanks." I said.

"Don't thank me. After all I did just bite you and drink your blood." He said.

"True. So now you'll be able to go six months without human blood right?" I asked.

"Ya I should be able to." He said.

"Good." I said and walked out. From loss of blood I was too tired and needed to rest in my own bed…


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6. Just so you know the white lion will be updated soon as well as goodbyes. Oh and thank you alyssa14anc.**

* * *

**Wolves**

_**-Keith-**_

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lance asked me. It had been a week since Daniel drank my blood.

"Ya I'm fine. Daniel didn't take that much and it's been a week. Plus Daniel sealed the wound so it's not so bad." I said.

"Well let one of us go next time." Allura said.

"Fine." I said. Then Daniel walked in with his cloak on.

"Where are you going?" Lance asked him.

"Hunting." Daniel said. He kept walking to the door.

"But you just drank Keith's blood!" Lance shouted.

"Ya a week ago. Since I did drink human blood I was able to go without drinking blood for a little longer than if it had been animal blood, but I still need blood now. When I drink human blood I can usually make it a week without blood and with animal blood I can make it about three days." Daniel said.

"Oh. Well ok then. Just be careful." I said. Daniel smirked.

"I always am." He said and walked out.

* * *

_**-Daniel-**_

I could smell the deer. They were just a few feet away. A small heard was eating grass in a clearing. Their blood pulsing under their thin flesh. I licked my lips and moved closer. Then I lunged while drawing out my fangs and sinking them into the closest buck. The other deer began to scramble. I drained the buck dry and lunged for another. A doe this time. Its blood tasted gamey and was thicker than human blood, but that was ok. I finished the doe and when to find more now that the herd had finally finished running off. But before I could three humans appeared. I hid. These three seemed different than normal humans somehow though. One of the boys nudged the buck with his boot.

"Defiantly the work of a blood sucker. Weird though. I didn't think there were any vamps around these parts." The boy said.

"Ya. And why would a vampire drink animal blood? Don't they drink human blood?" The other boy asked.

"It could be a fledgling that just hasn't accepted becoming a vampire yet." The girl said.

"Ya your probably right Ela." The first boy said. Ela, that was a wolf name. These three were werewolves. Crap. I got a little closer and that's when I recognized them. These three were the ones who killed Tasha, my blood sister.

"Ya, but what worries me is this one being so close to the castle of lions." The girl, Ela, said.

"We should have some others help us scan the area for him. We can't have vampires go around biting the force or the royals." The first boy said.

"Issac's right. In fact we should report this to Seth." The second boy said. They all agreed and left. I left my hiding place and started beck to the castle. If there were wolves in the area I was going to have problems…


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 7. I've had this written for a while. Also watch CinosicaTribe's videos on YouTube, there awesome!**

* * *

**Feed on me**

_**-Keith-**_

Something was wrong with Daniel. He hadn't come out of his room for two weeks, not even to hunt. I was worried he was staying in there because he lost the ability to drink animal blood and was avoiding us so he wouldn't take a chance on drinking our blood. And I knew he didn't want us to but we told Hunk and Pidge so they could help him if needed, but Larmina and Vince were still in the dark. They didn't know anything yet.

* * *

Lance and I were going to check on Daniel tonight so we started for his room.

"Do you think he's ok?" I asked Lance.

"Ya, well I hope so." He said. Then we got to Daniel's room and saw Allura, Hunk, and Pidge standing there.

"We wanted to help him to." Allura started. I nodded and we all went in. Daniel was standing motionless, staring out the window.

"Daniel?" Hunk said. Daniel slowly turned to face us.

"You shouldn't be in here. Be glad I wasn't in a dead sleep." Daniel said.

"Sorry, but we needed to talk to you. Daniel you haven't left your room for two weeks. Is it because you have lost the ability to drink animal blood?" Lance asked Daniel.

"No." Daniel said. I could see a deep red tint in his eyes and his fangs were almost all the way out.

"Then why haven't you been hunting? You need blood to control your hunger." I said.

"Yes, I know that. But lycans have come into the area so I need to wait just a little longer to throw them off. If I hunt they could find me faster." He said. "werewolves." He told us when he saw our confusion to the word lycan.

"Oh." Hunk said.

"But Daniel you still need to try to hunt. You need blood." I said.

"I'll be fine." He said but he looked a little uneasy. He took a step forward and fell.

"DANIEL!" I shouted and ran for him. Lance got to him first and propped his head us. He put his wrist up to Daniel so Daniel could drink his blood.

"Lance no…" Daniel protested.

"Drink it. It's ok. You need blood now Daniel." Lance said.

"But…" Daniel tried to protest again.

"DRINK IT!" We all shouted. Daniel grabbed Lance's hand and pulled it closer then bit his wrist. Lance gasped a little.

* * *

Lance's blood wasn't enough so we put Hunk's wrist up to him and had Lance sit back. Daniel started to Drink Hunk's blood as Allura and I took Lance to med bay to get checked out.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest and drink plenty of fluids. He is a little low on blood but not too bad." Gorma said.

"Thank you." Allura said and we took Lance to his room to rest and gave him some water before going back in to Daniel's room.

Daniel only needed a little tiny bit from Hunk so Hunk didn't need to go to med bay. We just took him straight to bed.

"Daniel, you need to try and hunt more so we don't have to put everyone through this again." I told him. He nodded.

"I'll try." He said.

"If you don't go hunting in one week or less then I'll force you to go hunting." I said. He chuckled a little.

"Ok, ok I'll go hunting soon." He said. I nodded and left...


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter 8. I would like to thank alyssa14anc for all her help, this chapter and some others were deeply inspired by her.**

* * *

**Blood loss**

_**-Daniel-**_

I told Larmina and Vince almost everything after I drained Lance and Hunk. Larmina was a little upset about it and cried, but other than that they were cool about it. Maybe I should have told them first.

_***Flash back***_

"Hey Larmina, Vince. Can I talk to you in the lair for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure." They said and we all walked down.

"There is something I have been keeping from the both of you, but you should know now. The force already knows so don't worry about them." I said.

"What is it?" They asked.

"On the day I went on the walk for years ago I was attacked, but not captured. I nearly died, well actually I did in a way. After Wade's men left me I was dying, covered in blood. I cried out for help since my voltcom was busted, but none ever really came. After hours a man who called himself Oanan came. He gave me a choice. No matter what I chose I would die in some way. I won't tell you all the choices to save time, but I will tell you I chose the third one. He turned me. I'm not human anymore, I am a blood sucker, immortal, demon, vampire. If you ask Keith he can explain more to you. I've already bitten him and told him everything. Don't worry though he's still human, he would have had to be near death and drink my own blood to turn." I explained. They looked at me.

"I had over heard them talking about it but I didn't think it was true…" Larmina breathed. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I already knew. I saw it all on the castle camera footage. I just never said anything." Vince said.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that. And Larmina, it will be ok. I'm still here." I said. She clung to me.

"Please, promise you won't leave me again." She cried into my chest.

"I'll try…" I said…

_***end flash back***_

* * *

It had been about a week now since I drank Lance's blood and Keith, Larmina, Allura, and Vince were now coming into my room.

"Daniel go hunting. It's been over a week." Keith demanded.

"But the wolves are almost gone. I can wait just a little longer…" I tried to get out of this.

"No, go now." Keith demanded again. I saw Allura whispering to herself behind him but didn't pay much attention to her. Larmina came up to me, teary eyed. She took my hands in hers.

"Please hunt Daniel. I don't want to lose you again. You have to drink blood to live." She cried. I nodded in response.

"Alright." I said and opened the window to jump out.

"Just be sure to stay alive." Vince said. I smirked.

"Thanks, but I'm already dead." I said and jumped.

* * *

After a few hours I had killed over thirty animals, mainly deer, elk, and bears. This was bad. Normally I only need three or four. Five at most. I was losing the ability to drink animal blood. I knew it and hated it. I went back to the castle as soon as I could and told everyone. It was only fair to warn them.

"…and the worst part is with all the dead animals the wolves will be hot on my tail again." I finished explaining. They nodded.

"Crap." Was all Lance or anyone else for that matter could say. Though Allura spoke up.

"Well of course they will be, you're a vamp and they hate vampires especially since you lost the ability to drink animal blood and since you so close to the castle. And when they find you they'll either kill you on the spot or take you to their alpha and then he will likely kill you because you're a blo- vampire." Allura said then blushed. "Or at least that's how it works in the books I've read." She added. I nodded. She did read a lot but something was off with her. I didn't know what though, but I would find out…


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter 9. Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been really busy. I've had this chapter and a few others for this story and others as well written for a while I was just having trouble finding time to type them. So since I have time now I'm going to get these chapters up for you all.**

* * *

**Full vampire**

_**-Daniel-**_

A few days later Lance and Keith went out and bought three cows from the old farmer so I could try one more time to see if I really had lost the ability to drink animal blood, without the threat of wolves.

"If these three cows aren't enough then I really have lost the ability to drink animal blood. And if that happens then that means I'm no longer a fledgling, I'm a full vampire." I thought.

I stepped forward and grabbed one of the frantic cattle by the neck. I bit down and it trashed around harder, but I barely noticed being so much stronger. I drained it quickly and moved on to the next.

* * *

I drained all three of the cattle, but I was still thirsty. I needed more blood desperately and animal blood wouldn't cut it. I couldn't fight the urge to hunt for human blood. The beast inside me was to strong. I ran to the control room.

"Hey Daniel how did i-" Lance started when I came in, but then I hissed at him and bared my fangs. My eyes submitted a deep, ugly red. Vince stepped forward and my eyes locked on him.

"Daniel drink my blood." Vince told me moving his shirt collar down. I could smell the sweet sweet blood pulsing in his veins just below the thin flesh. I pounced on him and sank my fangs into him. He gasped and so did everyone else.

"I just ran a scan." Pidge said after a minute. "Since the animal blood can't sustain him any longer the cow's blood just ran straight through him taking some of the substance from his last feeding with it. He can only drink human blood now so he is a full vampire. Animal blood will only cause problems. We can't let him drink any more of it." Pidge told everyone. But I barely heard him, I was so wrapped up in my meal.

"Oh my god! Daniel, stop! Anymore and you'll kill him." Larmina yelled. But I couldn't stop. Lance and Keith came over and pulled my off Vince who slumped to the floor drained.

"We have to get him to med bay!" Hunk yelled picking up Vince with Larmina and Pidge following. Keith walked up to me. He held out his bare wrist.

"If you need more blood then take it. We'll try to help you the best we can, but this can't happen again." He said his face and tone both very serious. I nodded quickly and bit down. He took in a small gasp. I took about four mouthfuls before finally sealing his wound and letting go.

"You should be good for a week or so right?" Lance asked.

"Ya maybe longer. Sorry I don't know what happened I just…" I broke off.

"Its alright just try to control yourself next time." Keith said.

"There shouldn't be a next time." Allura huffed walking away. My eyes widened when her hair flew up even though it was for just a second I saw it.

On the back of her neck was a spiral.

Allura was a werewolf…


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to chapter 10. Sorry for taking so long to update but I'm here now so let's get back to the story.**

* * *

**Princess Problems**

_**-Daniel-**_

I think Allura knew that I knew she was a werewolf. She had been avoiding me the best she could and seemed to give me the evil eye in class when she was teaching.

Even though the spiral and the way she acts toward me should be proof enough that Allura's a werewolf, I do have some doubts. Like how she doesn't smell like a werewolf or leave on the full moon to change. So even though it could be dangerous I decided to try to talk with her about it.

It's about midnight when I step into the control room. Allura, Lance, and Keith are all there like usual. Everyone else must have gone off to bed.

"Allura, can I please speak with you alone for a moment?" I ask. Lance and Keith don't seem to happy about this if the way they look at each other and the way their heartbeats jumped a bit, but I don't care. Lance and Keith look to Allura who seems to be forcing a smile on her face.

"Sure Daniel." She said simply and follows me into the hall where nobody should be able to hear us.

"So, I noticed the spiral on the back of your neck. What's it mean?" I ask simply. Allura's smile falls and she seems to glare at me.

"Why should I tell you, you already seem to know well enough bloodsuckers!" Allura spat in my face. I nod.

"So you're a werewolf then? Or are you just buddy-buddy with them? Because you don't smell like a wolf or go to change on the full moon." I bare my fangs at her. She takes a breath and closes her eyes.

"I _was _a wolf. Not anymore." She says slowly. I narrow my eyes.

"That's not possible." I say and she chuckles a little.

"I thought that once to. But on the blue moon if a wolf is injured to the brink of death they can sometimes become human instead of dying." She tells me. I nod slowly. The last blue moon on Arus was almost twenty years ago if I remember right so Allura would have been about seven when she lost her ability to shift.

"So either you were just bitten really young or were born a wolf. Which was is?" I ask. If she was born a wolf then Larmina could be one right now.

"I was born a wolf, but not all of us are born wolves. So no Larmina's not one, in fact I doubt she even knows about our family being related to wolves." Allura says softly as if this compensation is hard for her.

"So how did you become human anyway? How were you hurt?" I ask. Allura laughed.

"You really don't know? Why do you think werewolves hate vampires so much today?" Allura asked. My eyes widen a bit.

"A vampire attacked you?" I ask softy.

"Of course! I was a pup. A seven year old pup and the princess of Arus no less! And some bloodsucker who wanted some extra go juice grabbed me and drained me dry. Had it not been a blue moon I'd be dead!" Allura all but shouted in my face.

"Ok, but I didn't do that to you. So why are you yelling at me and avoiding me?" I ask.

"No, but I saw what you did to Vince and Lance. You're a monster." She hisses in my face. My fangs extend more.

"Those were accidents and I was able to stop! Plus they _offered_ their blood to me! And what about you huh? Do they even _know _what you were? You may not be a wolf now but you were. So you know more about wolves than any of us and could be helping the situation a bit more! So tell me how am I so bad when you haven't even told your own _niece _you weren't born human!" I hiss in her face making her step back. She takes a deep breath.

"Good night Daniel." She says before retreating to her room and leaving me standing there wondering what me next move would be.

Allura might not be a wolf any more. But that doesn't mean she doesn't still talk with the other…


End file.
